1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an interior trim panel for a vehicle and, more specifically, to a reinforced door trim panel for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The interior of vehicles, such as motor vehicles, typically include various trim panels that provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the interior structure of the vehicle. Each trim panel may be an assembly of several trim components joined together to achieve the desired appearance. For example, a door trim panel is mounted to the door frame to enhance and customize the interior of the vehicle. In addition to the aesthetic function of the door trim panel, it may also offer protection to an occupant of the vehicle, should the occupant come in contact with the door trim panel.
At the same time, it is known in the art to provide an inflatable restraint system, also referred to as an air bag system, in the vehicle to supplement the protection traditionally offered by a seat belt. The air bag system is positioned in the interior of the vehicle, so that it is in close proximity to an occupant, including the driver or a passenger. The air bag system includes an air bag module located within the vehicle structure and having an air bag, which is deployed through an opening in the structure, to restrain movement of the occupant and protect the occupant from forcefully striking a portion of the vehicle interior as result of an applied force to the vehicle. More recently, side air bags have been incorporated into vehicles to protect the vehicle occupant from a force applied to the side of the vehicle. The side airbag is housed in a side structure of the vehicle, such as the vehicle seat. Deployment of the side airbag may result in the application of a force to the door trim panel, and this application of force may induce undesirable movement of the individual trim panel components in a trim panel assembly. In the past, one of the trim panel components included a longitudinally extending channel along a lower edge where two trim panel components meet, to prevent undesirable movement of the individual trim panel components relative to one another. While this method works, it may detract from the desired functional or aesthetic appearance of the trim panel assembly.
Thus there is a need in the art for a reinforced trim panel assembly that transfers the energy from an applied force back into the trim panel assembly, while at the same time maintaining the desired structural integrity of the trim panel assembly.